


It's Nothing to Worry About

by jacksbrokenheart



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, Hats, Holmes Brothers, How Do I Tag, I Tried, John Farnham's song, M/M, Q is a Holmes, Slow Dancing, Weddings, Weird Fluff, What is cannon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksbrokenheart/pseuds/jacksbrokenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q musi iść na kolację rocznicową swoich rodziców. Z partnerem, którego nie posiada.<br/>A potem zjawia się Bond i ratuje sytuację.<br/>(ale wszystko komplikuje się jeszcze bardziej)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Q po raz kolejny odkłada telefon bez odebrania go i przewraca oczami. Jego brat natarczywie dzwoni już od kilku ładnych dni, ale chłopak wytrwale go ignoruje. Nie ma ochoty na wysłuchiwanie po raz kolejny, że powinien pojawić się na kolacji rocznicowej u rodziców, która odbywa się oczywiście każdego roku. Na jego nieszczęście, jest to ich czterdziesty piąty jubileusz i tym razem ma małe szanse na to by wykaraskać się z obecności na nim. Nie żeby nie życzył im jak najlepiej - po prostu spotkania z jego dwoma wiecznie kłócącymi się braćmi nie należą do przyjemnych, tym bardziej, że zawsze wciągają go w swoje spory. Zazwyczaj też pojawiają się typowe dla jego rodziny pytania o jego obecny stan partnerski i czy ma kogoś na oku, a to wszystko odpowiednio zawoalowane, bo w końcu jego rodzice i bracia mają IQ równie wysokie co on i lubią słowne gierki. Q nie ma ochoty by i w tym roku męczyć się z nimi wszystkimi. Poza tym, jest zajęty. Posada Kwatermistrza MI6 zobowiązuje w końcu do poświęcenia się pracy.  
Kiedy dzwonek jego telefonu przerywa znów błogą cisze i skupienie, w które już zdążył wpaść, chłopak nie wytrzymuje i z gniewem naciska zieloną słuchawkę.  
\- Przestań do mnie wydzwaniać, Mycroft, bo oskarżę cię o nagabywanie - warczy do telefonu, przyciskając go do ucha.  
Głos jego najstarszego brata jest spokojny jak zawsze.  
\- Gdybyś odbierał za pierwszym razem, obaj nie mielibyśmy żadnego problemu. - Q przewraca oczami, słysząc to - Wiesz dlaczego dzwonię.  
\- Tak. Kolacja rocznicowa rodziców. Pamiętam.  
\- Matce bardzo zależy na twojej obecności - odzywa sie znów Mycroft, poważnym i zupełnie nie przekonującym dla Q tonem - Ojcu również. Mógłbyś zrobić im tę przyjemność, od dawna nie było cię w domu.  
Q znów przewraca oczami i wyobraża sobie swojego brata, siedzącego w swoim pięknym gabinecie albo w czarnej limuzynie, perfekcyjnie ubranego w idealnie dopasowany garnitur, szyty na zamówienie. Jak zwykle.  
\- Na Boże Narodzenie, nie tak dawno. I wszyscy wiemy jak to się skończyło.  
Mycroft gwałtownie zatrzymuje powietrze w płucach, pewnie przypominając sobie jak prawie siedem miesięcy temu on i Sherlock okropnie się pokłócili, a Q jeszcze ich podjudzał swoimi ciętymi i bardzo trafnymi uwagami. Może brzmiało to niegroźnie, a wręcz całkiem normalnie, lecz w wykonaniu braci Holmes wcale takie nie było.  
\- Tak czy siak - Mycroft odchrząkuje - Rodzice bardzo by się ucieszyli. Poza tym, Sherlock wspomniał coś o niespodziance.  
Brwi Q podskakują w górę.  
\- On i niespodzianka? - kpi - Jesteś pewny, że to nie pułapka?  
\- Tak, zdawał się mowić całkiem poważnie. Więc będziesz?  
Chlopak wypuszcza powietrze z płuc z cichym świstem i przeczesuje palcami włosy. Nie ma na to ochoty, ale z drugiej strony, jest ciekawy co takiego mógł wymyślić Sherlock. Nie był on raczej z tych, którzy uprzedzali kogokolwiek o swoich planach, tak więc chociażby mała wzmianka o tym co ma zamiar zrobić była co najmniej konsternująca.  
\- Zastanowię się.  
Dałby głowę, że jego brat już uśmiecha się tym swoim zwycięskim uśmieszkiem. Na pewno powie rodzicom, że Q sie zjawi.  
\- I jeszcze jedno - mówi nim chłopak zdąży się rozłączyć - Obowiązkowe jest przyjście z partnerem.  
Potem sam pierwszy przerywa połączenie, zostawiając Q z pustką w głowie.  
\- Moneypenny, cholera, w co ja się wpakowałem- skarży się Q jeszcze tego samego dnia.  
Kobieta kwituje jego obawy tylko krótkim uśmiechem.  
\- Zaproś 007 - mówi, wzruszając ramionami - Został odsunięty na parę dni przez niesubordynację więc ma wolne.  
Chłopak wzdryga się i piorunuje ją wzrokiem.  
\- No wiesz - mówi - Myślałem, że chociaż ty mi pomożesz.  
Moneypenny parska.  
\- Czyli, że pójdę z tobą?  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, tak.  
Kobieta poklepuje go po ramieniu z pobłażliwym uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Wybacz, mój drogi, ale jestem już zajęta. I to przez siłę wyższą.  
Słysząc to, Q wie, że ma ona na myśli M więc ani nie drąży tematu, ani nie próbuje jej przekonać. Może to nawet lepiej. Może jeśli przyjdzie bez partnera to go wyrzucą. Albo w ogóle nie będzie musiał iść.  
\- Ciekawe czy Mycroft przekona swoją żonę - mruczy pod nosem bez humoru, odwracając się do swojego laptopa. Czas popracować na odstresowanie. - A Sherlock znajdzie kogoś kto nie uzna go za świra.  
Moneypenny odpowiada na jego słowa rozbawionym, ale i lekko karcącym uśmiechem, i wychodzi z jego biura, kręcąc głową. Mija agenta 007, który zaciekawiony chwilę dłużej zatrzymuje na niej swój wzrok.  
\- Co cię tak rozbawiło, Moneypenny? - pyta, a kobieta nawet nie zwalnia kroku.  
\- Spytaj naszego drogiego Kwatermistrza, 007. Najlepiej o kolację rocznicową jego rodziców.  
Odchodzi z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem, pewna, że znalazła już kandydata na towarzysza swojego przyjaciela.  
A więc to tak rozbawiło Eve? I kto? Niezwykłe, tym bardziej, że rozmawiała akurat z Kwatermistrzem. 007 zdecydowanie uważa, że oprócz młodej i nawet atrakcyjnej buźki, chłopak nie ma w sobie ani grama humoru, a przynajmniej nie takiego, który łączyłby go w jakikolwiek sposób z Bondem. Tak więc postanawia zbadać całą tę sprawę i ze swoim sławnym, zawadiackim półuśmiechem na ustach, rusza w stronę kwatery Q.  
\- Nad czym pracujesz, Smarkaczu? - pyta na wstępie. Przez cały ten czas ich współpracy utarło sie już to, że nadawali sobie takie czy inne przezwiska, nie koniecznie grzeczne czy możliwe do wymówienia publicznie.  
Palce Kwatermistrza wciąż niewzruszenie śmigają po klawiaturze.  
\- Agencie 007, jak zawsze humor ci dopisuje - mruczy tylko i szybko poprawia okulary, które opadły mu zbytnio na nos. - Wciąż trzymają się ciebie żarty, Staruszku.  
Bond podchodzi do niego i opiera się o biurko bez śladu jakiekolwiek przejęcia, jeśli chodzi o swoje przezwisko. Och nie, można by powiedzieć, że on nawet lubi te ich małe utarczki.  
\- Agenci 00 są jak wino - mówi i patrzy jak Q wybija kolejne wersy kodów. - Im starsi tym lepsi.  
Chłopak prycha, lekko rozbawiony i posyła my zdawkowany uśmiech.  
\- Nie dotyczy to raczej kobiet? - pyta, nawet nie zerkając na agenta, który jednak mimo wszystko wpatruje się w niego, jego palce nad klawiaturą i ekran laptopa.  
\- Możliwe, ale z 00 jest tak samo.  
\- Czy coś sugerujesz, Agencie?  
Bond musi przyznać, że ten ukryty w pozornie zwyczajnych słowach przytyk był zabawny i sam lekko się uśmiecha.  
\- Nie, ani trochę. I jeszcze raz pytam nad czym pracujesz.  
Q w końcu zerka na niego kątem oka.  
\- Naprawdę cię to interesuje czy po prostu masz do mnie jakaś sprawę, o której niepotrzebnie nie mówisz wprost?  
Bond kiwa głową w podziwie dla spostrzegawczości chłopaka.  
\- Właściwie to tak - mówi - Spotkałem po drodze Moneypenny i powiedziała mi coś bardzo ciekawego.  
Q wzdycha, przerywa pracę, zdejmuje okulary i przeciera nerwowo oczy dwoma palcami. Po jego minie widać, że ta drobna "tajemnica" raczej nie miała wyjść poza agencję szerzej niż do Moneypenny.  
\- Niestety, wiem już o co chodzi - mówi z przekąsem i odwraca się do agenta - A w związku z tym?  
\- Eve poleciła mi zapytać o rocznicę twoich rodziców. Czyżby złe wspomnienia?  
Q zirytowany skrzyżuje ręce na piersi.  
\- Nie wtrącaj się, 007. To nie twoja sprawa.  
Bond unosi ciekawsko brew i kwituje słowa chłopaka jedynie lekkim uśmiechem. Obaj dobrze wiedzą, że nie odpuści. Nieustępliwość jest w końcu jedną z najlepszych cech agenta.  
\- Podejrzewam, że chodzi o osobę towarzysząca, prawda? - pyta, a kiedy widzi błysk w oczach Kwatermistrza wie już, że trafił w sedno - Niech zgadnę, nie masz z kim iść.  
\- To nie twoja sprawa - burczy w odpowiedzi chłopak i wraca do kodowania, co w jakiś sposób, jak zauważył agent, jest jego tikiem nerwowym, a przynajmniej sposobom na zrelaksowanie się.  
\- Czyli mam rację. A Moneypenny powiedziała mi o tym, ponieważ uważa, że to świetny pomysł byś poprosił mnie.  
Bardziej stwierdza niż pyta, a rumieniec pojawiający natychmiastowo na policzkach chłopaka potwierdza jego przepuszczenia. Uśmiecha się przebiegle.  
\- Nie uważam tego za aż tak zły pomysł.  
Q, zdezorientowany, znów kieruje na niego swój wzrok.  
\- Żartujesz?  
\- Ależ skąd, mówię zupełnie poważnie. Pewnie już słyszałeś że zostałem zawieszony...  
\- Ramię sprawiedliwości dosięgło i 007 - mruczy pod nosem Kwatermistrz, a agent uśmiecha się lekko. Może ten chłopak kryje w sobie jeszcze jakieś pokłady nieodkrytego dotąd humoru?  
\- Tak więc nie mam zbyt wielu ciekawszych zajęć...  
Q unosi podejrzliwie brwi.  
\- I naprawdę chcesz uczestniczyć w kolacji ze mną, moimi braćmi i rodzicami?  
\- Tak.  
Kwatermistrz zamyśla się chwile. Jeden z jego problemów zostałby już rozwiązany gdyby się zgodził. Jednak wierzyć w bezinteresowność agenta 007 to jak wciąż wierzyć w Mikołaja.  
\- Co chcesz w zamian?  
Kiedy w oczach Bonda widzi ten niebezpieczny błysk, jest już pewien, że przyjdzie mu słono zapłacić za zgodę. Jednak nie ma większego wyboru. Kolacja już za dwa dni i w tym czasie raczej nie zdąży nikogo zaprosić. Albo raczej poznać. Jego życie towarzyskie naprawdę ostatnio kuleje.  
\- Widziałem, że pracujesz nad nową bronią dla 006.  
Agent nie musi nawet kończyć, by Q wiedział o co mu chodzi.  
\- I chcesz dostać ją ty?  
\- Szybko się uczysz.  
Kwatermistrz na chwilę się zamyśla, przygryza wargi i rozpatruje wszystkie za i przeciw. W duchu jednak musi przyznać, że Bond naprawdę podstawił go pod ścianą.  
\- Dobrze, zgadzam się - wzdycha w końcu po kilku minutach ciszy - Dostaniesz T81 kiedy tylko przejdzie testy próbne.  
Bond posyła mu uśmiech i żegna się, a Q także czuje jakby trochę poprawił mu się humor. Ma partnera na kolację i nie musi się juz o to martwić. Kiedy jednak 007 znika z pola widzenia, chłopak pozwala sobie na wredny uśmieszek. Bond jeszcze nie wie jaka jest jego rodzinka. Potem na pewno pożałuje tego jak perfidnie go wykorzystał lub przynajmniej na chwilę się odczepi.  
*  
Posiadłość rodzinna Holmesów mieści się czterdzieści kilometrów od Londynu i jest jednym z tych starych, angielskich dworków, które zawsze zachwycają każdego kto tylko je zobaczy. Wyraźnie elżbietański styl miesza się tu z lekkim posmakiem nowoczesności i romantyzmem ogrodu różanego, przez który trzeba przejechać by dostać się do rezydencji. Łatwo zakochać się w takim miejscu, oczywiście jeśli nie spędziłoby się w nim całego dzieciństwa i połowy młodzieńczych lat. Dlatego Q nawet nie komentuje zdziwionego przebłysku jaki widzi na twarzy Bonda, gdy zajeżdżają jego Astonem Martinem na podjazd.  
\- Nie sądziłem że jesteś z takiej rodziny - mówi mężczyzna, a chłopak pytająco unosi brew.  
\- Dlaczego? - dziwi sie, zauważająca jednocześnie limuzynę Mycrofta. Przed chwilą mijali na drodze taksówkę, więc pewnie Sherlock, jako że jego środkiem transportu zwykle bywają właśnie one, zapewne też dotarł już na miejsce.  
Agent 007 krzywi się lekko, prawie niezauważalnie przez niewprawne oko.  
\- Swój swego pozna.  
Kwatermistrz nie komentuje tego co usłyszał, bo doskonale wie, że rodzina i przeszłość agenta to drażliwy temat. Bond sprawnie parkuje swoje auto i po chwili dzwonią już do drzwi. Q kątem oka zauważa, że muszka mężczyzny przekrzywiła się delikatnie na bok, a że jest perfekcjonistą nie tylko w sprawach informatycznych i technologicznych, szybko próbuje ją poprawić. Bond jednak błyskawicznie go powstrzymuje, jak zwykle czujny, łapiąc jego nadgarstek tuż przed tym jak opuszki palców dotykają jego szyi. Mierzy go spojrzeniem chłodnych, niebieskich oczu. Q czuje jak pod ich wpływem przechodzą go dreszcze. Wzrok 007 zdaje się przeszywać go na wskroś, poznając każdą tajemnice jaką tylko może mieć. To efekt lat praktyki bycia szpiegiem w MI6.  
\- Przecież nie chcę cię udusić - mówi lekko kpiąco, ale spokojnym głosem chłopak - Chce ci tylko poprawić muszkę.  
Mija jeszcze kilka sekund nim Bond go puści, ale gdy w końcu to robi, Q delikatnie poprawia to co miał poprawić. W tym właśnie momencie drzwi otwiera kamerdyner państwa Holmes i zastaje ich obu w odrobinę dziwnej sytuacji. Gdy Q widzi na jego twarzy pytanie i lekki uśmiech, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że w tej sytuacji wyglądają trochę jak zakochana para. Ma ochotę uderzyć sam siebie w czoło. Mógł o tym pomyśleć - przecież wlaśnie tak będzie to wyglądać w oczach jego rodziny! Jakby on i 007 byli razem. W końcu, na spotkanie z rodzicami zwykle nie zabiera się raczej znajomych, a tym bardziej irytujących współpracowników. Dlaczego nie spostrzegł tego wcześniej?! Przecież powinien na to wpaść!  
\- O cholera - myśli gorączkowo i zerka na agenta. Kwiaty dla jego matki w ręku mężczyzny wyglądają nagle tak jakby przyniósł je przyszły zięć. Lampka zapala się w głowie chłopaka. Łapie Bonda za łokieć, dyskretnie, tak by kamerdyner idący za nimi niczego nie dostrzegł, a przynajmniej niczego się nie domyślił, i ścisza głos najbardziej jak może.  
\- Udawaj mojego chłopaka - szepcze, a gdy widzi jak rysy agenta drgają, uznaje, że dobrym wyjściem znów będzie wymiana - Dorzucę do T81 wybuchające gazem łzawiącym spinki do mankietów.  
Bond uśmiecha się lekko.  
\- Wiesz jak mnie przekonać, kotku.  
Q nie wie dlaczego 007 zgodził się na jego propozycje od razu, ale wchodzą już do jadalni i nie ma czasu się nad tym rozwodzić. Czuje, że jednocześnie oblewa go zimny pot i w jego ciało uderza gorąco, jednak każe sobie się uspokoić. Sam to wymyślił, chociaż nie wie nawet dlaczego akurat takie rozwiązanie wpadło mu do głowy. Może po prostu nie chce mu się już dłużej odpowiadać na całą lawinę pytań o to czy kogoś ma. Ostatnim razem nawet kamerdyner go o to zagadnął, gdy uciekł dla wytchnienia od stołu do kuchni. Nie martwi się jak poradzi sobie Bond, bo aktorstwo to akurat część jego pracy. Boi się tylko, że on sam wszystko popsuje.  
Zauważa, że przy stole siedzą już wszyscy, ale jedna osoba nie jest mu znana - jakiś mężczyzna, który siedzi na przeciwko Sherlocka. Miła twarz, typ któremu można zaufać, nerwowo rozgląda sie na boki i wymienia co raz spojrzenia ze średnim z braci Holmes. Q wie już chyba jaka jest ta "niespodzianka" Sherlocka o której wspomniał mu Mycroft. Żony jego najstarszego brata nie ma, na szczęście dla Kwatermistrza, bo raczej się z nią, lekko mówiąc, nie dogaduję, a jej obecność na pewno nie sprawiłaby by czuł się spokojniejszy. Przynajmniej jeden problem z głowy. Jeśli dalej będzie szło tak gładko to możliwe, że przeżyje i się nie zbłaźni.  
\- Mamo, tato - wita się, podchodząc do rodzicowi pierwszy. Matkę całuje delikatnie w policzek, a ojcu kiwa głową, tak jak i braciom - Mycroft, Sherlock. Czy mógłbym poznać pana imię?  
\- John. John Watson  
Mężczyzna wierci się trochę, a na usta Q wypływa lekki uśmiech, bo sposób w jaki się przedstawił przypomina mu charakterystyczną dla jego dzisiejszego "chłopaka" formułkę.  
\- A kim jest twój towarzysz? - pyta jego matka, zerkając ciekawie na agenta. Q opuszcza ze zdenerwowania duch, bo czuje na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych Holmesów, ale na szczęście 007 wchodzi do gry. Podchodzi do jego rodziców i wręcza bukiet matce chlopaka. Q nie ma pojęcia skąd wiedział, że lubi ona tylko i wyłącznie gardenie, ale widać, że od razu zrobił na niej wrażenie. Chyba rozszyfrował, że w tej rodzinie zdecydowanie najtrudniej jest wkupić się w łaski kobiety.  
\- Bond. James Bond.  
Sposób w jaki jego matka uśmiecha się do mężczyzny zdecydowanie wskazuje na to, że pierwszy test został zaliczony. Siadają do stołu, obok siebie, a służba po chwili podaje przystawki.  
\- Sherlocku - odzywa się pani Holmes, patrząc na swojego średniego syna - Wspominałeś o niespodziance. Czy zdradzisz nam ją w końcu?  
\- Tak od razu?  
Mycroft wzdycha lekko.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że twoją tajemnicę rozszyfrowaliśmy już wszyscy. Nie musisz udawać.  
Sherlock mruży oczy i splątuje palce rąk, opierając łokcie po obu stronach talerza. Zaraz sie zacznie, myśli Q kwaśno, ale może rodzinne kłótnie odwrócą uwagę od niego i Bonda.  
\- Ty możesz udawać, że twoja żona zachorowała nagle tuż przed kolacją?  
Średni Holmes mówi to zupełnie neutralnym i typowym dla siebie znudzonym głosem, ale wszyscy jego bliscy, a także jego towarzysz, dobrze wiedzą, że jest to perfekcyjnie wymierzony w starszego brata przytyk. Mycroft zaciska usta w wąską linię.  
Zanim skarcą go jednak rodzice, nawykli do takich sytuacji, robi to John, piorunując mężczyznę wzrokiem.  
\- Sherlocku, to było niegrzeczne - mówi z naciskiem. Sherlock marszczy brwi jakby nie rozumiał.  
\- Ale prawdziwe. Dlaczego mam ukrywać to o czym wszyscy doskonale wiemy?  
\- Bo powinieneś chociaż udawać, że masz jakieś pozory tego, że umiesz się zachować.  
\- Ale John...  
\- Sherlocku.  
Q prawie krztusi się śmiechem, który powstrzymuje, gdy jego brat z obrażoną miną przestaje dyskutować. Coś takiego! Nigdy nie sadził, że spotka go sytuacja, w której Sherlock tak po prostu przestanie gadać i to pod przymusem. Nie ważne kim jest ten mężczyzna, Q już go lubi.  
Nagle czuje na swojej szyi lekkie muśnięcie ciepłego oddechu i momentalnie poważnieje. To 007 nachylił się by coś do niego szepnąć.  
\- Czy u was to normalne?  
Chłopak kręci głową.  
\- Nie. - odpowiada cicho poważnym głosem - Zwykle Sherlock i Mycroft kłócą się do deseru, a potem żegnają się z rodzicami i kontynuują, wychodząc.  
Bond uśmiecha się lekko, naprawdę rozbawiony i jego wzrok napotyka wzrok Q, który podejrzewa że myślą teraz to samo: " Co za pokręcona rodzinka" i "W co ja się wpakowałem?".  
\- A może nasz najmłodszych brat wyjawi kim jest jego towarzysz? - zaczyna Mycroft. Kwatermistrz ma wrażenie że kojarzy on agenta, jest to nawet prawdopodobne, choć nikle. Obaj pracują w służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości jednak raczej nie mogli się spotkać.  
Q uśmiecha się bez humoru.  
\- Podejrzewam, że skoro ty domyślasz się kim dla mnie jest, to reszta naszej rodziny również.  
Świetnie, nie do końca prostolinijna odpowiedź, nie mówi ani tak ani nie. Matka posyła mu ciekawskie spojrzenie, w którym jest mistrzynią. Ojciec jak zwykle siedzi cicho i tylko przysłuchuje się prowadzonym rozmową. Woli on raczej rozpracowywanie otoczenia w ciszy.  
\- Czyżby więc wszyscy moi synowie w końcu się ustatkowali? - pyta i teraz Q nie ma już wątpliwości jakie relacje łączą Sherlocka i Johna.  
Tym razem jednak to 007 jej odpowiada.  
\- Cóż, jeśli już wszystko jasne, mam nadzieję, że zaakceptują mnie państwo w swoim gronie.  
W jego oczach chłopak widzi żartobliwy błysk i ma ochotę kopnąć go pod stołem w piszczel. Jego słowa brzmią tak jakby byli już po ślubie, a to przecież tylko zabawa na jeden wieczór. W co też ten Bond pogrywa?  
Obserwując swoją rodzinę, Q ma wrażenie, że zaraz spali się ze wstydu. Wszystkie oczy znów skierowane są na nich. 007 zdaje się to nie przeszkadzać. Ciszę, niezręczną chyba tylko dla niego, przerywa Sherlock.  
\- Bierzemy z Johnem ślub za dwa tygodnie.  
To na szczęście odwraca uwagę zgromadzonych od chłopaka, a chociaż wie on, że jego brat nie zrobił tego dla niego, dziękuję mu wzrokiem z ulgą. Ma ochotę schować się pod stół i zostać tam do końca wieczoru.  
*  
\- W końcu - Q wzdycha i odchyla głowę z ulgą, przymykając oczy. Przed chwilą pożegnali się z jego rodzicami, a teraz siedzą w aucie Bonda, bezpiecznie ukryci, i mogą już skończyć całą tę farsę. Teraz powinien mieć spokój przynajmniej do świąt.  
Nie ruszają się jednak z podjazdu, choć Kwatermistrz wyraźnie słyszy pracujący silnik. Kiedy czuję na swoim policzku ciepły podmuch, uchyla powieki i pierwszym co widzi są całkowicie błękitne, głębokie jak morze oczy 007. Nie może oderwać od nich swojego wzroku, ale chyba nawet nie ma ochoty tego robić.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - pyta jednak na pozór gniewnie, wie bowiem, że agent lubi bawić się z ludźmi w kotka i myszkę, a on nie ma zamiaru być jego kukiełką.  
Mężczyzna tylko lekko się uśmiecha i przysuwa jeszcze bliżej, bez słowa. Serce Q szaleje, nie do końca jedynie ze zdenerwowania.  
\- Skończyliśmy naszą grę, nie musisz już udawać. - mówi. Nie da się temu irytującemu agentowi, o nie.  
Bond tylko uśmiecha się jakby wiedział coś czego nie wie on i odsuwa się, a potem wrzuca bieg. Zanim ruszy, rzuca jeszcze:  
\- Pamiętaj, że za dwa tygodnie twój brat bierze ślub. John dał mi zaproszenie. Zgadnij co jest w nim napisane.  
Q blednie. Nie musi nawet się zastanawiać.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czy on musi mieć tak podniecający głos? Czy ja właśnie uznałem, że Bond jest podniecający? Czy ktoś mógłby mnie zabić?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugghh, to zajęło mi taak długo, że aż jestem zdziwiona, że w ogóle powstało. Napisałam to tylko dlatego, że zostałam poproszona więc wybaczcie za... to coś. Wiem, jest krótkie i moim zdaniem, ciut gorsze od #1 (whoops) ale radujmy się i cieszmy, bo to miał być tylko jednorodziałowiec.  
> Enjoy the reading, kiddos :)  
> xo

Q nienawidzi ślubów.  
Nienawidzi swojej rodziny.  
Nienawidzi ludzi.  
Nienawidzi swojego życia.  
A ponad to wszystko nienawidzi Bonda.  
\- Uśmiechnij się, kotku, bo wyglądasz jakbyś zjadł cytrynę - szepcze mu do ucha wspomniany agent, nachylając się do niego. Q krzywi się, z całych sił próbując zachować fason i powstrzymać swoją chęć rzucenia się na mężczyznę. Bond specjalnie przekonał M żeby dał mu wolny dzień, by móc przyjść z nim na ślub. Dwa tygodnie temu udawał jego chłopaka na rocznicowej kolacji u rodziców Q i teraz cała jego rodzina myśli, że naprawdę są razem, a on jest pewien, że wie o tym także niezliczona ilość ciotek, wujków, kuzynów i znajomych, których jego matka oczywiście musiała powiadomić. Bo przecież to że jej najmłodszy syn w końcu sobie kogoś znalazł, nie mogło przejść bez echa. Echa, które rozniosło się już chyba na całą Anglię, a przynajmniej Q miał takie wrażenie, zauważając wszystkie spojrzenia posyłane w stronę jego i Bonda.  
Sherlock, jego brat, i John, przyszły mąż Sherlocka, właśnie są przy wymienianiu się obrączkami.  
\- Nie mów do mnie kotku - burczy nieprzyjemne chłopak, próbując skupić się na wypowiadanej przez swojego starszego brata przysięgę.  
Bond uśmiecha się zawadiacko.  
\- Wolisz żebym nazywał cię kochanie, kochanie?  
Jeszcze jedno słowo, myśli Q i zaciska usta w cienką linię, i skopię mu tyłek. Co z tego że nie ma szans ze świetnie wyszkolonym agentem MI6? I że powinien być raczej wzruszony podniosłością przeżywanej chwili i szczęściem Sherlocka, malującym się na jego twarzy? Na razie jedynym co miał w głowie było to jak bardzo ma ochotę uderzyć samego siebie za ten durny pomysł, na który wpadł wtedy, chwilę przed tym jak jego rodzice i bracia poznali 007, i za to że w ogóle zabrał Bonda ze sobą. Mógł nie iść. Teraz przynajmniej miałby spokój.  
Rozlegają się oklaski i Q orientuje się, że ceremonia właśnie się zakończyła. Sherlock i John całują się, a potem odwracają w stronę siedzących na krzesłach gości - ślub odbywał się w ogrodzie posiadłości Holmesów - z uśmiechami na twarzy. Q robi się trochę cieplej na sercu, bo chociaż nie dogaduje się z bratem, widzi jak bardzo jest on szczęśliwy w tym związku i cieszy się razem z nim. Wstaje z swojego siedzenia tak samo jak inni.  
Jednak tę uroczą chwilę przerywa jak zwykle Bond, który niespodziewanie łapie go za rękę i splata swoje palce z jego, a gdy widzi zirytowane i zdziwione spojrzenie chłopaka, przewraca oczami.  
\- Chcesz żeby ktoś pomyślał że jesteśmy skłóceni? - pyta rozbawiony - Chodź. Musimy pogratulować twojemu bratu.  
Chcąc nie chcąc, Q idzie z nim w stronę świeżo upieczonej młodej pary i staje w kolejce kuzynów i ciotek. Jego rodzina zawsze chętnie uczestniczyła we wszelkiego tego typu uroczystościach i tym także różnił się od nich wszystkich. Minęło dobre kilka minut, nim w końcu stanęli twarzą w twarz z Sherlockiem i Johnem.  
\- Gratulacje - odzywa się pierwszy 007 z czarującym uśmiechem na ustach i uścisnął ręce obu mężczyzn jak stary, dobry przyjaciel. - Wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia.  
John uśmiecha się do nich szeroko. Ma lekko zaczerwienione oczy i chłopak w sumie mu się nie dziwi, bo ceremonia była naprawdę bardzo piękna i wzruszająca, a że widzi jak on i Sherlock na siebie patrzą, nie ma wątpliwości co do łączących ich uczuć.  
\- Dziękujemy i mamy nadzieję, że niedługo i wam będziemy mogli to powiedzieć.  
Q momentalnie wciąga przez zęby powietrze do płuc i przestaje oddychać, a włoski na karku jeżą się ze zdenerwowania. Modli się tylko, by Bond znow nie wymyślił jakieś głupie odzywki, która sugerowałaby że są nie wiadomo to jak zakochaną parą. Na szczęście agent nic nie mówi, tylko mrugna do Johna łobuzersko. Q dostrzega Sherlock że patrzy na niego jakby miał ochotę odciągnąć swojego męża jak najdalej. W sumie, nie dziwi mu się. 007 jest naprawdę przystojnym facetem, nie da się ukryć. Jednak nie potrzeba im teraz pojedynku między znawcą wszystkich chyba sztuk walki i najlepszym agentem Jej Królewskiej Mości, więc chłopak szybko odciąga na bok swojego ,,partnera''.  
\- Musisz to robić? - irytuje się Q, piorunując agenta wzrokiem, gdy idą w stronę wielkich, białych namiotów, w którym ustawione są stoliki dla gości. Wchodzą do jednego z nich, gdzie siedzi już kilka osób.  
Bond posyła mu niewinny uśmieszek, ale obaj wiedzą, że 007 wcale taki nie jest.  
\- Kazałeś mi grać, więc gram.  
Q przewraca oczami, kiedy mężczyzna odsuwa mu grzecznie krzesło, a potem przysuwa je gdy naburmuszony chłopak w końcu zajmuje na nim miejsce.  
-Nie kazałem ci przychodzić na ślub.  
Bond siada na obok niego i podbiera brodę na złożonych dłoniach. Jest czarujący i gdyby Q nie wiedział, jak potrafi zaleźć człowiekowi za skórę, pewnie już dawno roztopiłby się pod wrażeniem tych niebieskich oczu.  
\- Lubię doprowadzać sprawy do końca. Powinieneś już to wiedzieć.  
Kwatermistrz postanawia za wszelką cenę ignorować agenta. Nie prosił się o to. Skąd miał niby wiedzieć że jego starszy braciszek wcale nie był tak aseksualny jak każdy zdawał się sądzić, i miał w planach ożenek? Po raz kolejny wyrzuca sobie to, że nie wpadło mu do głowy inne rozwiązanie niż porozumienie z Bondem, które teraz przypominało mu bardziej pakt z diabłem, i że po prostu jak zwykle nie wykręcił się od rodzinnego spotkania nawałem pracy. To było takie proste rozwiązanie! Gdyby radził sobie w życiu tak dobrze jak radził sobie z komputerami, byłoby świetnie.  
Gdy po raz kolejny w stronę Bonda leci jedno z tych ciekawskich, adoracyjnych spojrzeń od długonogiej szatynki, Q nie wytrzymuje i prycha kpiąco, przewracając oczami. Doprawdy, mogą nie być tak naprawdę parą, ale nikt tu o tym nie wie i raczej istnienie jeszcze w tej rodzinie granica przyzwoitości, która mówi, że nie flirtuje się z czyimś partnerem nawet spojrzeniem. Chłopak musi z bólem przyznać, że to nieprzyjemne uczucie, które pali mu pierś to tak naprawdę zazdrość.  
Na widok jego reakcji, Bond unosi brew w lekkim zaskoczeniu, a jego oczy niebezpiecznie błyszczą.  
\- Coś nie tak, kotku? - pyta, wkładając w ostatnie słowo zdecydowanie zbyt dużo ironii jak na gust Kwatermistrza.  
\- Nic. - burczy w odpowiedzi Q i usilnie stara się nie patrzeć w stronę 007, ale gdy czuje na swoim ramieniu delikatny dotyk, momentalnie kieruje wzrok w jego stronę, czując że pieką go czubki uszu. Twarz Bonda jest zdecydowanie zbyt blisko jego własnej.  
\- Zatańcz ze mną... kochanie - mówi mężczyzna tak jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie, jakby pytał o to codziennie. Zespół zatrudniony przez państwo Holmes właśnie zaczyna grać jakiś wolny kawałek i chociaż Q skądś go kojarzy, to nie wie jaki ma tytuł. Rozgląda się wokół, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić ani odpowiedzieć. John i Sherlock już kołyszą się na parkiecie, a z każdą kolejną chwilą dołączają do nich nowe pary.  
\- Nie umiem. - decyduje się w końcu powiedzieć Q, a jego głos brzmi bardziej nieswojo niż się spodziewał. Bond uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, jakby cieszyło go zdenerwowanie wyczute w tonie chłopaka.  
\- Poprowadzę cię.  
Nie czekając na jego ruch, mężczyzna sam się podnosi, a potem wyciąga ku niemu dłoń. Zanim Q z wahaniem ją przyjmuje, rozpoznaje piosenkę, którą grają muzycy.  
To Burn for You, Johna Farnhama. Słyszał ją już wiele razy, w różnych wersjach. Spokojne, delikatne dźwięki gitary towarzyszą im, gdy idą na parkiet. Gdy Bond przyciąga go do siebie i obejmuje w pasie, Q musi przypomnieć sobie jak oddychać. We wzroku agenta jest coś magnetycznego, hipnotyzującego, widzi w nim jakie nie do końca znajome mu pragnienie.  
Zaczynają powoli poruszać się w takt muzyki i chłopak stara się z całych sił nie rumienić, czując ciepło ciała drugiego mężczyzny, tak blisko niego. Ich dłonie są splecione, a pod swoją drugą ręką, umiejscowioną na piersi 007, Q czuje jak bije jego serce.  
Nie panikuj, mówi sobie, zdecydowanie wewnętrznie panikując. To tylko mistyfikacja. Pary tańczą, pary się obejmują. To dzieję się tylko dlatego, że wymyśliłeś tą idiotyczną umowę.  
\- Rozluźnij się trochę - szepcze mu nagle do ucha Bond - Wyglądasz jakbym chciał cię zabić.  
Q odchrząkuje i uśmiecha się ironicznie, jakby chcąc zamaskować tym zdenerwowania i rozprzestrzeniające się po jego brzuchu ciepło, gdy słyszy miękki głos agenta.  
\- Może chcesz? - pyta zaczepnie.  
007 obdarza go czarującym uśmiechem.  
\- Jak na mój gust zbyt dużo świadków.  
John Farnham śpiewa, że płonie. I Kwatermistrz także, bo, cholera, Bond przyciska go do siebie tak jakby nigdy nie chciał puścić i głaszcze tył jego pleców kciukiem, i ma na ustach ten cholerny uśmieszek, a w oczach iskry. Przełyka ślinę z trudem.  
\- Więc gdybyśmy byli gdzie indziej, miałbym się bać?  
\- Czy to sugestia żebyśmy poszli w bardziej ustronne miejsce?  
_Czy on musi mieć tak podniecający głos? Czy ja właśnie uznałem, że Bond jest podniecający? Czy ktoś mógłby mnie zabić?_ Pyta sam siebie Q. I głosik w jego głowie odpowiada mu.  
_On już cię zabija._  
Kwatermistrz musi przyznać mu rację.  
Piosenka kończy się, ale oni wciąż są spleceni razem na parkiecie, wpatrzeni w swoje twarze.  
Q podskakuje, gdy ktoś dotyka jego ramienia i odsuwa się gwałtownie od agenta. Jego matka posyła im obu radosny uśmiech.  
\- John i Sherlock zaraz będą rzucali czapki - mówi, a jej spojrzenie ukazuje, jak bardzo cieszy się z tego, że przynajmniej dwójka z jej pociech jest w szczęśliwych związkach.  
Chłopak kiwa, na znak, że rozumie, i odwraca się do lekko zdziwionego 007.  
\- Czapki?  
\- Taak, wymyślili, że skoro tradycją jest rzucanie bukietem, to oni rzucą swoimi sławnymi czapkami detektywistycznymi - Q wzdycha - Idiotyzm.  
Bond zgadza się ruchem głowy, gdy kierują się w stronę młodej pary, która już szykuje się do rzutu.  
\- Czysty.  
\- Przynajmniej w tej kwestii się zga...  
Nie zdąża dokończyć. Coś uderza go prosto w twarz i opada na jego ręce. Spogląda na dziwną rzecz i spostrzega, że to czapka. Czapka Johna, w której tak wiele razy widział go na pierwszych stronach gazet razem ze swoim bratem.  
Ale najgorsze jest to, że Bond trzyma tą drugą, Sherlockową, z miną na wpół zaskoczoną, na wpół rozbawioną. Mężczyzna zerka na niego, unosząc brew i uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.  
Q zwraca się wzrokiem na swoją rozanieloną matkę, na posyłających mu sugestywne spojrzenia Johna i Sherlocka, a potem na wpatrujących się w niego gości i znów na 007.  
\- O nie! - woła z zacięciem.  
_Czy musi zawsze mieć tak bardzo przerąbane?_


End file.
